In internal combustion engines with direct fuel injection, fluid injectors are used for the metering of fuel. With regard to high demands placed on internal combustion engines arranged in motor vehicles, for example with regard to highly targeted performance setting and/or the adherence to stringent pollutant emissions, precise metering of the fuel by means of the respective injector is important.
The injection quantity of injectors is controlled for example by means of a servo valve. It is also possible for the nozzle needle of the injector to be driven directly by means of a piezo element.
For this purpose, virtually play-free coupling between the piezo actuator and the nozzle needle is important.